Meeting Mom
by lexjl
Summary: A two shot story of JJ meeting Wills mom. Hope you enjoy it. Once again I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Will was waiting on JJ at the airport; they had been dating for four months now but had been traveling back and forth between New Orleans and Virginia for five months. He wanted this visit to be different.

"Will" JJ walking towards him smiling

"Jen" He pulled her into his arms

"I missed you so much." JJ giving him a small kiss

"Me too. Let's get home." Will as he held her hand

It had been two weeks since he visited her and between her getting cases and him working they hadn't seen each other since that visit.

/

In the car

"You're smiling awful big over there." Will glancing at her

"You seem to have that effect on me." JJ laughing

"You don't have to leave until Monday." Will

"No, unless you have other plans." JJ

"My only plans are with you but." Will stopping

"But?" JJ

"Don't freak out or think that we have to go but my mom invited us out to her house for a family cookout." Will

"You mean she invited you." JJ

"No, I told you she knows that I am with you the invite was for both us." Will

"Will, I am not the girl that guys take home to meet their families. I don't know if it would be a good idea." JJ, she was more than nervous.

"Then we won't go." Will told her simply as he pulled into his driveway.

"Will you should go." JJ as she opened her car door.

He didn't say another word until they were in the house.

"I am not leaving you." Will before he kissed her

"I don't want you to miss out." JJ kissing him back

JJ walked towards the couch as they were kissing. Will felt the back of his legs hit the couch, he sat down pulling her with him.

"Will" JJ as his lips moved down her neck

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Will moving back to her lips.

"We should really talk about you going to your families BBQ." JJ

"Jen, I haven't seen you in two weeks and I see them all the time." Will

JJ was still straddling him, she sat back a little.

"You are close with your family and that should not change because of me." JJ

"That right there is why I love you. You're more worried about me than yourself." Will smiling at her

"Will you worry about me all the time of course I worry about you." JJ

"Can I ask you something?" Will

"Of course" JJ

"I know you are not comfortable sharing your feelings all the time, but I would like for you to answer me as honestly as possible." Will

"Okay." JJ

"Why do you feel like you shouldn't go? In the car you said you weren't the girl that guys take home to meet their families and I couldn't disagree more." Will

JJ took a deep breath before answer.

"I need you to promise that you won't look at me differently." JJ

"I promise" Will now confused

"I grew up in a small town, everyone knew everyone. My older sister killed herself when I was eight and both of my parents' kind of checked out for a while." JJ started not looking at him

"Then when I was fourteen my dad died, he had been sick for a while. My mom didn't know how to handle losing my dad too, so I was left to do what I wanted. At fourteen, the only rule I had was that I had to go to school other than that she didn't say much. I made stupid choices." JJ stopping

"You can tell me anything." Will lifting up her chin

"I started hanging around with older kids and going to their parties. I was drinking with them and staying out all night, it didn't take long for me to get a bad reputation and for rumors to start. My mom ignored most of them, but my other sister and brother didn't and tried to control me more, it didn't work I just rebelled more. One night I was at a party and made the decision to go into a room with one boy, I had just turned fifteen, the next thing I knew there was about five boys in the room. One was my sister-in-laws younger brother, the cops had been called both my brother and brother-in-law were on the force and showed up. Shane, my brother-in-law, pulled him off me before anything could happen, but by the next day everyone had heard that I had slept with all of them. Even when I started acting right it still followed me." JJ finished

"Jen, I am so sorry, you shouldn't have gone through that." Will

"I have never felt like I was good enough and my family is not close. I mean I do have a better relationship with my mom. I love you, but what happens if your mom doesn't like me." JJ

Will smiled at her

"What?" JJ

"You just said that you loved me." Will

"Will, I love you." JJ

"You make me happy and I adore you my mom will love you." Will

"Is she going to compare me to your ex?" JJ

"Nope, because you are you." Will

"I hope your right." JJ smiling

"So we are both going?" Will

"Yes, I'll go." JJ

"Thank you for going and opening up." Will

"I can't promise anything. Thank you for listening and not judging me." JJ kissing him.

"We all made mistakes and you are not the same person. We should eat." Will

"I really don't want to go out." JJ

"We can order something and stay in." Will smiling

/

The next morning JJ woke laying in Will's arms, she loved this feeling. She was safe and truly loved; he looked at her with love in eyes.

"We keep having nights like that and I am not letting you leave." Will

"Oh yeah. I think the team would notice if I was gone." JJ laughing

"You and me locked away together. They could look." Will

"That does sound like a great plan, we could stay locked in here until Monday." JJ kissing his chest.

"You are not getting out of meeting my family, even though the offer is tempting. Tomorrow we stay in bed all day." Will kissing her head.

"You are going to stay with me right." JJ asked worried

"Yes and anytime I think you are getting nervous I will squeeze your hand so you know that I am there." Will

"Okay, we should get ready." JJ

"If you insist on getting up." Will laughing

/

Two hours later

JJ and Will pulled up to his mom's house.

"Wow, did you grow up here?" JJ asked looking at the big house

"We moved here when I was about seven, that's when my dad and my mom got married." Will

JJ looked at him

"She adopted me shortly after that, my real my mom died when I was four. Then they adopted my three brothers." Will explaining

"I am sorry you hadn't told me that." JJ

"There is nothing to be sorry for. She loves me and has raised me as her own, both her and my dad made sure I knew about my mom." Will

"Well, she raised you to be a great man." JJ

"Come on. I can't wait for you to meet her." Will holding on to JJ's hand.

They walked from the car up to the porch before Will could open the door, a women opened.

"It's about time you got here. Your brothers are late too." Mrs. LaMontagne

"Mom it's good to see you too." Will as he hugged her.

She noticed JJ standing slightly behind Will.

"Well where are my manners." Mrs. Lamontagne

"Mom this is Jennifer. Jennifer this is my mom." Will

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. LaMontagne." JJ reaching out her hand

"Sophia please and it's nice to finally meet you." Sophia hugging JJ

Will shook his head.

"Mom, don't overwhelm her." Will as he held JJ's hand again.

"You have been walking around here for months talking about this girl and smiling like a love struck teenager. It's nice to finally meet her." Sophia

JJ smiled at Will, she liked his mom.

"What?" Will looking at JJ

"Nothing." JJ

"Both of you come in. Hopefully the rest of my sons will be here soon, I swear they all run on a completely different time than everyone else." Sophia

JJ walked in the living room, the first thing she noticed was all the pictures.

"Do you prefer Jennifer or Jen?" Sophia asked

"Jen or JJ. Your house is really nice." JJ

"Thank you sweetheart. That's Will and his daddy." Sophia noticing the picture she was looking at.

"You look like him and was a cute kid." JJ looking at Will

"Thanks. Mom you could put some of these pictures up." Will

"That's not happening and Mark just pulled up." Sophia looking out the window "Great he brought Ms. Thing with him."

"She is his wife." Will, he felt JJ tense up so he squeezed her hand

"Doesn't mean I have to like. Please tell me you at least warned Jen before bringing her out here." Sophia, noticing JJ tense up

"No, but I think I am going to sure the rest of the house so I can." Will

"Good" Sophia smiling at JJ.

/

JJ and Will walked around the house going from room to room.

"Your mom is great." JJ told him when they were upstairs

"Thanks, she likes you." Will

"How do you know that already? She's doesn't seem to care for your brother's wife." JJ stopping to look at a picture hanging on the wall.

"She was never a big fan of Michelle's and doesn't make it a secret." Will

"Is this you?" JJ still looking at the picture.

"Yeah, right after I was born." Will told her

"What's her name?" JJ looking at Will

"Maria." Will

"She was beautiful. You defiantly have her eyes." JJ smiling at him

"Are you ready to go back down?" Will asked

"I didn't mean to make you sad; I just want to know more about you. Before we go down tell me about your brothers." JJ

"This was my room, come on we can talk in here." Will

/

They sat down on the bed.

"You didn't make me sad and I'm glad you want to know more about me." Will giving her a kiss

"We are so not making out in your mom's house." JJ laughing

"I'll wait until we get home. You want to know about my brothers." Will

"Yeah and why your mom doesn't like your sister-in-law." JJ

"Shane is a cop also and his wife is Liz they have three kids. Mark is a lawyer and married Shell about two years ago, they don't have any kids together but Mark has a daughter. Ty is the youngest and going to Tulane." Will told JJ

"Are your nieces and nephews going to be here too?" JJ

"Yeah they should all be here." Will

"Why doesn't she get along with Shell?" JJ asked

"It's actually simple. Shell seems to think she is better than everyone because Mark is a lawyer. But the biggest problem is the way Shell treats Sam." Will

"Does she get along with your other sister-in-law?" JJ

"They seem to get along okay and have a mutual respect for each other." Will

"I hope she really does like me." JJ

"You would know if she didn't. Cher, I promise you are fine." Will

JJ nodded her head.

"Will, bring Jen to meet everyone else." Sophia yelled up.

"You ready." Will

"Guess I better be." JJ

"Let's go." Will standing up

"Right next to me." JJ


	2. Chapter 2

Will and JJ walked back down stairs, noticing everyone was now there.

"You trying to hide out?" Shane asked

"No, I was showing Jen the house." Will squeezing her hand

"I think hiding out sounds better." Ty from behind them

"Jen this is Shane and Ty." Will

"Nice to meet both of you." Jen

"You too." Shane

"Where is everyone else?" Will asked

"The kids are outside playing. Liz and mom are in the kitchen." Shane

"And Mark is trying to get Michelle to take the stick out of her." Ty

"Tyler remember your manors." Sophia coming out of the kitchen

"Because you haven't said it." Liz coming out of the kitchen

"Yes, but Jen has not met her yet." Sophia

"Jen meet Liz. Liz meet Jen." Will

The women exchanged Hello's.

"Uncle Will." A small girl coming into the living room

"Sam." Will picking up the small girl.

"I didn't know you were here." Sam hugging him

JJ smiled watching him with his niece; she didn't realize that Sophia was watching her.

"Well I am. Why aren't you playing with the boys?" Will asked

"Not supposed to get dirty." She whispered in Wills ear

"Ahh" Will as Mark and Shell came in

"They are playing soccer and I don't know how to play." Sam

Will looked over at Jen who was still smiling.

"Jen this is Sam." Will

"Hi Sam." JJ

"Hi" Sam

"And Mark and Michelle." Will

"Hello." JJ

"Hello." Mark

JJ and Will noticed Shell didn't say anything; JJ turned her attention back to Will.

"Do you want to learn to play soccer?" JJ asked Sam

"Yes, Can I daddy?" Sam

"I don't have a problem with it. Do you play?" Mark asked Jen

"I did in high school and college. I could show her enough to be able to play, if you're okay with it." JJ

"Yeah, she has wanted to learn." Mark

"Can we now?" Sam asked JJ

JJ looked at Will before answering.

"Sam, the food is ready. Eat first please." Sophia

"Okay, nana." Sam as Will put her down

/

Outside

Everyone was getting plates of food, Will noticed Sam following him and JJ.

"I think you have a new friend." Will whispered

"She's cute." JJ as they sat down at the table

Sam sat right next to her, smiling at JJ.

"I'm going to get some drinks, you okay." Will

"Yeah" JJ

"Can you teach me to beat the boys?" Sam asked JJ

"I can teach you to play with the boys." JJ

"Okay, maybe next time you can teach me more." Sam

"If your daddy and mom are okay with that." JJ

"Shell is not my mommy." Sam whispered

"Oh, Will did tell me that. Sorry." JJ whispered

Sophia and Ty sat across from them.

"Jen, do you have kids?" Sophia asked

"No, I have a couple of nieces and nephews." JJ

"Do you want kids?" Sophia

"Mom" Will and Ty

"It was just a question." Sophia

"A personal one." Will

"It's okay. Someday yes." JJ answered

"Jen you're good with Sam, I was just curious." Sophia

"Thank you." JJ smiled

"Can I have a soda too?" Sam asked

"You need to ask your dad." Will

"Okay" Sam getting up

"She's really cute. Where is her mom?" JJ asked

"Unfortunately, she's not a part of her life and Shell reminds her that she's not her mother." Sophia

JJ shook her head, not sure what to say.

"Will said you work for the FBI, what department?" Ty

"The Behavior Analyst Unit or BAU, I work with profilers." JJ

"You're not a profiler?" Ty

"No, I am the Media Liaison. I handle the media and work with the local cops." JJ

"Is that how the two of you met?" Sophia

JJ looked at Will; she didn't know what he had told her.

"Yes, her team worked one of my cases." Will

"Did you have to go to the academy?" Ty

"Yes, I am an agent just not a profiler." JJ explaining

"Ty is thinking about the academy after college." Will

"You want to be an agent." JJ asked

"Yeah at least I think I do. I know that I don't want to be a lawyer." Ty

"The academy is hard work but worth it in the end." JJ

/

Will watched as JJ taught Sam how to kick the soccer ball and keep control of the ball. Smiling he knew he loved her but now he was sure he was in love with her.

"I like her." Sophia sitting next to him

"Good because I love her." Will

"Boy you are in love with that girl and she's in love with you. Will just remember to be patient." Sophia

"What makes you say that?" Will

"Jen reminds me of Maria." Sophia

"What do you mean?" Will looking at her

"You know that we were friends. I was there when your daddy met your momma; I was there when they started dating. Your momma was afraid of commitment; she tried to push him away more than once even though she loved him. Bill never gave up on her; she realized that he would always be there for her." Sophia

"She was nervous about coming here. Jen had a rough childhood she was afraid she wasn't good enough." Will

"Jen is always welcomed here and if you really love her you will learn to be patient with her." Sophia

"I do." Will

JJ and Sam walked over to them.

"Nana did you see me?" Sam asked

"Yes I did. I'm pretty sure you're a natural." Sophia

"She has the energy to play soccer." Jen

"Uncle Will come kick the ball with me." Sam

"Give me just a moment and I will." Will

"Sam, you should go get something to drink." Jen as she sat down.

"Okay." Sam as she ran towards the house

"You okay?" Will looking JJ

"Yeah, I will sleep for the next three days." JJ laughing

"She loves the attention." Sophia

"Sam's a great kid. I'm enjoying spending time with her." JJ

"Uncle Will come on." Sam standing in the middle of the yard

"She's great but demanding." Will standing up

"Go play." JJ laughing

/

JJ sat there with Sophia, not share what to say.

"Where did you grow up at?" Sophia asked

"A small town in Pennsylvania; it's nothing like here." JJ

"Not meaning places are sweetheart." Sophia

"That is very true." JJ laughing

"I was just telling Will that I really do like you and that you were welcome here anytime." Sophia

"Thank you. I like being here." JJ

"And you love my boy; which means everything to me." Sophia

"I really do. You raised a wonderful man; I have never met a man who is so caring and loving." JJ

"He has a lot of his daddy in him but more like Maria in that way." Sophia

"You knew her." JJ asked

"Yes, she was my best friend. Please don't get the wrong idea Bill and I didn't get together until about a year after she died. Will was part of that reason we got together." Sophia

"I wasn't thinking that." JJ

"Jen, you and Will are meant to be." Sophia

JJ looked at Sophia smiling.

/

Will's apartment

"Thank you for getting me to go today your family is great." JJ as she climbed into bed

"My mom really likes you and I am pretty sure Sam would have come with us." Will as he sat down on the bed

"Sam is an amazing little girl and your mom is amazing. She said that we were meant to be together." JJ smiling

"Mom is right about that." Will

"Maybe we could get Sam sometime." JJ

"I would like that." Will kissing her

"I love you." JJ

"I love you too. Get some sleep." Will

Today had went better than he expected, there would be some bumps in the road he was aware of that, be he would there for her always.

Hope you like this. Read & Review


End file.
